Rukawa's penpal haha
by blablahblergh
Summary: One day, Rukawa was bored, doing his h.w., no basketball in hand, eyes on the monitor. He clicked on something that...read on.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own slamdunk okay? Litigate me please! Haha.

**A.N: ** As you might've been asking yourselves, "Does Wadohui hate Rukawa?" My answer is NO. I just like it when he's being tortured in fics. There are certain instances that I don't torture him, ya know. 

Rukawa's "penpal" 

By: wadohui

**Chapter 1: The cause**

********

School's such a drag. Here I am, staring at my monitor, with nothing else to add to this stupid homework that, as sensei had said, would take up 75% of our stupid school standing in that stupid school. 

I know for a fact that if I can't pass this in time, then goodbye basketball for me. English sucks. 

Japanese literature. Japanese periods. What the heck? Past is past, isn't it? School's really a bore.

Hhmmm… might as well surf the net for answers. 

[You were actually answering those questions yourself? Do aho!]

Japanese literature and periods. There. Assignment.com should find it. There was along wait. Oh no. I hate it when long waits are happening. I usually find myself… sleeping. So to stop my drowsiness, I opened Winamp and pressed 'play' right away, thinking that it was MY playlist. 

Just when I thought I was saved, the song 'I wanna be with you' boomed into my eardrums. My sister really is a do'aho. 

I looked for MY playlist and played 'Aerials'. It's one of my favorites. Calming but doesn't make me sleep.

Anyway, Assignment.com was really taking a long time so I opted to open my inbox instead. 

**Username:** shohokus_ace

**Password:** *********

***Logged in ~**

**­__=-_You have 0 messages_-=__**

Oh. I forgot. I have no contacts. Not even the lame advertisements make it into my inbox. Hmn. Nothing I can do about it, anyway. At least Ru, Ka and Wa doesn't know I have an e-mail address. Or God knows what they can do…

Assignment.com was really taking time. I really hate times like this. Just then, a red blinking window appeared out of nowhere stating that I was a winner. Hmn. [I can relate to that.] 

Assignment.com's server was down. 

Just then, a window came popping out of nowhere saying, "Hey! Tired? Let me soothe you" with a picture of an oh-so-hot-babe. 

And then, several other windows came saying phrases like, "Eat my ____, honey" 

_Stupid. _

I tried to close them, since I heard footsteps coming upstairs. But, unfortunately, I accidentally clicked open one…

"Onii-chan! What's taking you so long? I want to use the computer too!" 

"Wait for your turn, do aho."

"Onii-chan no baka!"

"Yare yare…"

"Hmp! H-m-p HMP!

My sister's really a test-tube baby. I told her once and she cried. 

Anyway, the window was still blinking madly even if I've already minimized it… Let's see what it contains then…

It was one of those stupid social things in the Internet. Kind of like girls pleading boys to mail them or something…

_Pitiful._

I had no contacts in my mailbox… I had no one to be friends with… not even in the Internet… 

So, just to kill time while doing my assignment a.k.a. project, I clicked open one picture of a girl who is averagely good-looking. Her e-mail address was there, too, so I copied it and e-mailed her.

Hey there. Wanna be friends? I'm from Japan, 17 yrs. Old and I study at Shohoku High in Kanagawa. You?

Lost for words, I clicked the 'send' button and waited till the screen said that the message was already sent. My eyelids are getting heavy now… I'll do the h.w. later after dinner when… wait for reply… then… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… 

[As always, we find him sleeping…]

ahwegfrgerghhhgobheoadfj;fglqwergpwr;svx,.s;ruoqrpeovbhsb/v'aeroihy3[ihbdf;albfm/qhioweryadfhkl;sdiriojk;sa;bvgjioghl;wgpwg;sbgdjs.dvm,ghw;wg    hiopwgheiosdghl;bgs bgrprapg;[wrerqkl;hhiogrbj;kl;s

**End of first chapter**

Author: don't you ever get tired of sleeping?

Rukawa: no.

Author: how do you manage to sleep when your h.w.'s already nearing the deadline?

Rukawa: reflex.

Author: a very lively Rukawa as always… :sigh:

Rukawa: do' aho…

Author: please repeat it again! I find your voice cute when you say that.

Rukawa: do… I don't do things that people pressure me to do.

Author: that was a sentence.

Rukawa: nandato?

Author: you actually spoke for real?!

~confettis everywhere~

yeah! Rukawa spoke a whole sentence!  

Rukawa: wadohui no baka

Author: yeah, right. Like duh? As if whatever! 

? Thanks 

~to my schoolmates who always provide me very interesting conyotic phrases like these! ^_^

Specific Schoolmate: 

~to Kristine Marie Mateo [haha] for doing the Shut up! Quit it! Shut your pie hole! Moves again with the       Like duh? As if whatever moves in boy-band steps ala Rinna. Or Rina. Whatever the spelling is.

Ayikee! Specific siya! 

For questions, requests, clarifications or violent reactions, e-mail me at abskidoodle@yahoo.com

For comments, suggestions and the like, still, e-mail me at abskidoodle@yahoo.com

If all else fails, please REVIEW!


End file.
